elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bilami the Caravaneer
Bilami the Caravaneer is a Redguard caravaneer found just outside the northern gates of Anvil, Gold Coast. She owns a horse named Sojourn. Interactions Questions of Faith Kor suggested to talk to the caravan master to find out if Hildegard arranged passage. Dialogue "The next caravan will be ready to leave shortly. If that interests you, find a place nearby to sit for a spell and I'll call you when we're ready." :I'm looking for a young Nord woman. Wears a flower in her hair. "Well, isn't that interesting. You're the second menacing stranger that's asked me about a Nord who may or may not have fled in tears. Even if I had seen this young woman, why do you think I'd tell you everything?" ::I'm trying to help her. Her family is worried about her. "Right. Her family. The way that young woman was crying, you'd think Molag Bal himself was after her. Or someone like you. If I had helped the Nord—and I'm not saying I did—you'd have to do a lot better than that to get me to tell you everything." :::How can I convince you I'm trying to help her? Did you caravan take her to Skyrim? After her conversation with Kor: "Sorry I gave you the run-around, but I was just trying to protect my passenger. Those Silver Dawn ruffians came around asking about her right before you did. I didn't say a word to them, either. Just let me know when you're ready to go to Skyrim." :We're ready to go now. "Then hop aboard the wagon and let'ss get going. I'll get you there as fast as I can without throwing a wheel. Well, at least without throwing more than one. If the Silver Dawn hunts your friend, you better be ready for a fight." ::I'm always ready for a fight. In Jerall Mountains Logging Track: "When you're ready to go back to Anvil, just say the word." :We're ready to go back to Anvil now. "Are you sure? Nothing else you need to accomplish before we head out?" ::Yes, take me back to Anvil please. ::You're right, there is one more thing before we head back. Conversations Kor: "Caravan master, please! The young woman with a flower in her hair. She's in terrible danger!" Bilami the Caravaneer: "Well look at you! You must be the brother!" Kor: "So you did see Hildegard! Please, you need to tell us where she's gotten to." Bilami the Caravaneer: "You're all she talked about, other than begging me for transport. Said she was going to miss you most of all." Kor: "Word on the docks was that the Silver Dawn was looking for my sister, too. We need to know where she went." Bilami the Caravaneer: "The young woman wanted a ride to the Jerall Mountains. Sent her on the last wagon, but I can take you there if that would help." Kor: "We'd appreciate that. Thank you" Quotes *''"Sorry. I protect my customers and their secrets. I've got nothing else to say to you."'' *''"If you ever get tired running around with that bunch, come back and see me. There's always a place for someone with your skills on my caravan. I'm just saying."'' – After the return *''"Good to see you again! Tell that little Nord of yours that she should come by and say hello when she gets a chance."'' – After the quest Appearances * Category:Dark Brotherhood: Anvil Characters Category:Dark Brotherhood: Redguards Category:Dark Brotherhood: Females